The present invention relates in general to toys and, in particular, to a new and useful convertible toy.
In the present market, various walking animal toys can be found which, however, are only capable of walking straight forward and are thus quickly considered dull. The condition whereby these toys can only walk in a straight path originates from the fact that walking for an animal requires an accurate timing and a synchronous transmission of its four limbs and thus is more complicated and difficult than the movement of a wheeled toy. The present invention is an improvement on, and diversification of the known walking animal toys.